pain and love
by Brystak2000
Summary: im not good at summaries but its my first fanfic so enjoy rated T just to be safe


AN: hey this is my first story so please be nice

* * *

"STOP! You'll kill her" I yelled in a strangled voice as I watched my father throw my sister across the room hitting a wall. She let out an ear piercing scream of pain and her frail body went limp as she hit the floor. 'She won't be able to last much longer. Damn I can't even move because of these fucking binds' I thought frantically as my father went to go finish her off. Focusing most of my energy into the binds. I somehow I managed to overpower them. Gathering up all of my remaining strength to cast a shielding ziaphon toward Kylee making my father fly back about 10 feet away.

As the ziaphon dispelled I got up and ran towards my sister carefully cradling her in my arms. Blood ran down her forehead and there were cuts and bruises everywhere, a few cracked and broken ribs. But the worse injury was the wound to her stomach. She panted heavily as I picked her up and raced out of the house. Frantically I tried to figure out where I could get her help. But coming up with nothing. Most of the town was under my father's control well all but once place. The church.

I ran as fast as I could without hurting Kylee. "Just a bit more we're almost there." I reassured her as I raced down the church stairs. I had been here a million times before and had known some corridors like the back of my hand. My friends Castor, Labrador and Frau live here they would be able to help. As I ran down the corridor trying to find someone in the empty corridor with no luck what so ever. I finally came across someone a few minutes later. It was Frau. A blond bishop with deep blue eyes and Verloren's scythe imbedded into his arm. He also loves porn.

"Frau!" I yelled "wait!" The blond bishop stopped walking and looked at me startled "Yo Teito what's up?" Asked the bishop with a carefree look. "It's my sister she needs help" The blond looked down in my arms to see my sister beaten and bloody. His face turned serious as told me to go wait in the infirmary while he went to go grab Lab and Castor. Labrador Aka Lab is a lilac haired bishop with purple eyes. He loves plants and is a very kind man. Lab is also the best medic you would ever find. Castor is a very intelligent burgundy haired bishop with brown eyes. Who has a thing for dolls.

I did as I was told and went to the infirmary it had several beds with curtains around then and a few cabinets. I laid my sister down on one of the beds her breathing was heavier if possible and sweat covered her face. I grabbed a dry cloth out of the drawer to one of the cabinets and wiped off her face. A few minutes later Lab, Frau and Castor came into the infirmary. I was ushered out of the room along with Frau while Lab examined Kylee's injuries.

Frau and I sat there in the hall silently for a few minutes. Wincing at the pain in my shoulder Frau broke the silence "what happened to you two?" that was something I did NOT want to talk about today but what the hell "It was dad again" I told the blond bishop reluctantly "He came home drunk and started doing the usual yelling punching and kicking me. Then Kylee came in to see what was going on. And when dad saw her the bastard smiled and bound me. He started to beat her and made me watch.

I noticed another person in front of me and looked up surprised to see Castor standing there with a hateful expression. "So that's what happened." He said through his gritted teeth. Jumping up I asked "is Kylee alright can I see her?" "Yes she's ok. Kylee is in a stable condition right now but you cannot go and see her yet. Don't worry Lab is with her." Replied Castor in a solemn voice.

Slumping against a wall I gave a small laugh "what kind of brother am I if I can't protect her from shit like this?" Castor and Frau stood there quietly not knowing how to respond to my question. "Nobody knew that this would happen Teito. You protected her for 2 years I think you did a magnificent job." Labrador said encouragingly coming out of the infirmary. "You can see her in the morning. But for now go get some rest you can use a guest room for as long as you need."

"Okay thank you" I replied feeling a little lighter "Where's the guest rooms?" Castor looked at Frau with a look that made me shiver "He can show you".

"WHAT ME! WHY DO I HAVE TO SHOW THAT DAMNED BRAT WHERE THE ROOMS ARE" Frau yelled at Castor "Think of it as a punishment for reading porn in the library today" Castor replied cooly. "But you burned them already…..fine ill show him where the rooms are." Frau said defeated my Castor's look "Come on brat". He grabbed me by the waist and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of rice too tired to fight back I just let him drag me to a room. The blond set me down…nicely for once in front of a room. "Thank you." I said to the blond bishop who was walking away. I hated the weak sound in my voice it made me feel pathetic. Frau just kept on walking but gave a small wave of his hand and I went into the room. Stripping down to my boxers I gratefully lied down on the soft bed and instantly fell asleep.


End file.
